Ma Fin Heureuse
by PromptDreamer-PSAscience
Summary: They were oh-so-different, they wondered what people saw in their relationship. Maybe because they were afraid to offend them, or maybe because they were suckers for romance and cliches. One-shot.


**Books - 39 Clues - **_Ma Fin Heureuse_

_Ma Fin Heureuse_

_**~ PromptDreamer-PSAscience ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who don't know, _Ma Fin Heureuse_ means "my happy ending" in French. I just searched the translation online, so I'm not sure if it's correct. And oh, kudos to my sister for being such an awesometastic beta-reader.

Anyway, this idea just hit me while I was in school. This will be a short one-shot with mystery characters.

**Disclaimer: **I, PromptDreamer-PSAscience, do not own the 39 Clues and anything else you know I don't own.

* * *

><p><em>Summary: <em>_**They were oh-so-different, they both wondered what people saw in their relationship. Maybe because these people were afraid to offend them, or maybe because they were suckers for romance and clichés. One-shot.**_

* * *

><p><em>You were everything, everything that I wanted<em>

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**~ My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

_**H**_appy endings exist only in fairy tales. It's a painful truth known to all except the ones blissfully oblivious to the harsh realities of life. These people have somehow managed to convince themselves that 'happy endings' are still possible. But unfortunately for this story's protagonists, they weren't the ignorant type.

They knew they weren't meant to be. While their relationship started off happily enough, deep inside, they were both aware that the happiness couldn't last.

You should have heard their friends' squeals of excitement when they first got together.

_"The two of you make such a cute couple!"_

_"I wish I was that lucky in the romance department!"_

_"You're _perfect _for each other!"_

But whenever they fought, the squeals would quiet down to whispers of concern.

_What's the problem, dear?_

_I don't think it's normal, how you fight so often._

_Why aren't you two on speaking terms?_

These 'words of comfort' were intended to be helpful, they were meant to encourage the couple to stay together. But they had the opposite effect. Their families were still opposed to their relationship. Their work schedules kept them apart: he was a football coach and worked during the day; she taught after-school ballet. Their friends' comments made them feel like they HAD to keep being together, no matter what.

They were oh-so-different, they both wondered what people saw in their relationship. Maybe because these people were afraid to offend them, or maybe because they were suckers for romance and clichés. Whatever reason they had, they were poles apart.

He liked sports; she was great at the arts. He liked noisy and chaotic places; she found solace in peace and balance. And most importantly, he was a Tomas; she was a Janus. They both thought: _Just because Amy and Dan Cahill united the Cahill family doesn't mean relationships between two people from different branches would always work out. Our love is artificial. Our dates are unreal. Everything about our being a couple is fake._

When things started to spin out of control, they made one last agreement; they'd go their separate ways and forget about everything that had happened between them. Their families were right. Even if it would greatly shock their friends, they didn't care. All they wanted was to have an actual relationship with someone who really cared, not a false one with unsteadiness and uncertainty.

Maybe it was for the best when they came to an agreement that they were done as a couple. Maybe it was for the best when they broke up. Maybe it was for the best that they would go their separate paths. Or maybe it was for the best . . . when Dustin Brandt and Kathleen Joyce met each other again nine years later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

**Ω**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not really sure if this should be under romance/hurt/comfort, but well. . .

So what did you guys think about it? Any suggestions, questions, or just feedback? Hope it was okay. . .

Read, rate, and review, please?


End file.
